


Rhapsody by Moonlight

by Estrea



Series: 純潔 [3]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilium inspired, vampires. Tea in the time before dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody by Moonlight

"Oh, Ayumi-chan, you're still awake?"

This close to dawn, any sun-fearing vampire would have retreated to their underground fastness, awaiting the return of a cooler light by which they could hunt. Instead, Ishida Ayumi sat by the grand french windows with curtains drawn, training a piercing gaze at the far edge of the estate, where the gates were. A half-full glass of something viscous steamed next to impatient fingers drumming a rapid staccato against the solid oak of the table.

"Fukumura-san." A greeting bland as the expression on her face, though Ayumi managed to form a smile when she tore her gaze away from the window to look up at the older vampire. Mizuki slid gracefully up to her, scooping up the abandoned glass with a flourish as she inhaled deeply, as any connoisseur would to a particularly fine vintage.

"Still fresh, I see?"

A short scream pierced the air, but neither girl flinched. Ayumi inclined her head to the door on the far side of the room, as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Suzuki-san brought me some just a while ago."

Mizuki tipped the glass against her lips daintily, taking an exploratory sip. Both of them ignored the high pitched giggling that followed the screaming, and Ayumi went back to staring out of the window.

"Waiting for someone?" Mizuki asked blithely, settling herself across from Ayumi, still cradling the glass, now much diminished, in a perfect pale hand. Her high-collared dress hugged her voluptuous figure in flattering ways, and every motion only served to accentuate her charms, though Mizuki preferred to remain entirely covered up. More for the imagination, she would reply if you were ever to ask her. Ayumi, predictably, did not. Her own dress was of a more normal cut, though tightly laced corsets provided the illusion of curves where there were none. Still, her petite figure conjured a doll-like vulnerability that drew certain kinds of people like moths to a flame. Different brushes, different strokes.

"They're late." Ayumi replied flatly, though her expression changed not a whit. Always so in control, Mizuki smiled, lips curling up to reveal a fang. The older vampire rested her chin on one raised arm, elbow balanced perfectly on the edge of the table as she studied her junior.

"Perhaps Haruka-chan found someone new to play with again?"

There was just the smallest tightening of skin around that tiny mouth with its full lips, but the flash of emotion was almost indecipherable before it faded back into placid indifference. Away in the next room, the shrieks had died down to barely discernable whines and whimpers of one who had little strength left to cry out.

"She always gets...distracted." Ayumi cleared her throat briefly, letting her gaze wander. "Or perhaps Oda-chan did. She has a lot less...self control than the rest of us."

"Not as little as Maa-chan, though."

Both girls paused as the booming sounds of the pianoforte echoed through the mansion, a cascade of resounding notes speeding with mad genius across scales and painting in all the colours of music, ready to uplift in one moment, or crush to impossible depths in the next second. It was almost like being alive again, in memory if not spirit.

"Maa-chan knows perfectly well what she is doing, I think."

Ayumi quipped, sharing a wry glance with Mizuki, who allowed herself an enigmatic smile as she downed the rest of the glass, making a small face at the aftertaste.

"You don't think she still has any left by now...?"

The music screeched to an end in a calculated cacophony, threatening to burst eardrums. It almost masked the definitively final shriek of the poor victim for which the dirge was being played. Ayumi shrugged.

"Not anymore, I don't think."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title for this can be 真夜中の火祭


End file.
